


Feliz cumpleaños, Kuroo.

by kodzuken19



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: BL, M/M, Yaoi
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:21:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27600641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kodzuken19/pseuds/kodzuken19
Summary: "Si tuviera que rebobinar el tiempo y volver a tu primer cumpleaños juntos..."Kenma recuerda, como a través de 20 cumpleaños junto a Kuroo, sigue amando cada parte de su ser.
Relationships: kuroken
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	Feliz cumpleaños, Kuroo.

Si tuviera que rebobinar el tiempo y volver a tu primer cumpleaños juntos, seguramente me encuentre a mi mismo con 6 años, el pelo negro, la cara de asustado y escondido atrás de las piernas de mi mamá. En cambio vos, con tu sonrisa encandilante, tus ojos color avellana brillante, y un cabello casi tan rebelde y peculiar como ahora.  
Los años pasaron y muchas cosas cambiaron, sin embargo hay otras que nunca van a cambiar. Seguramente una es tu mirada, la cual vive en esa dualidad entre desafiante e intimidante, y el otro polo, completamente opuesto, una mirada dulce, que refleja confianza, y enternece hasta al más frio cubito de hielo, como me supo enternecer a mí.  
Otra cosa que no cambia es ese cabello estúpidamente ridículo, con hebras que danzan para cualquier lado sin hacerle caso al fijador o al gel, que sin embargo, te queda tan perfecto como solo vos lo sabes llevar, quizá, porque es tan rebelde y libre como vos.  
Agh, ni hablar de tu voz. Que oscila entre la orden y la dulzura. ¿Cómo haces?. Para vivir con esa dualidad que te hace oscilar entre alguien jodidamente atractivo e intimidante, y otro Kuroo que se asemeja a un gatito bebé.

Si tuviera que rebobinar el tiempo y volver a tu primer cumpleaños, notaría que aún te encanta el pastel de fresa. Que todavía preferís el pescado, y que cuando sonreís se te hace un pocito chiquito en la mejilla sumamente adorable. También que cerras los ojos con concentración para apagar el fuego de las velas, en realidad, haces todo con concentrado. Porque sos la persona mas dedicada que conocí. ¿Cómo haces? ¿Para aun así, disfrutar de todo lo que te propones?. También notaría que creciste, y con los años creció tu capacidad de hacer amigos. Aunque quizá al principio de guste competir y te hagas el peleador, en realidad, no hay persona cerca tuyo que no te aprecie. Igualmente, no más que yo. Porque aunque no lo diga seguido, te amo como a nadie. Y quizá a los 6 años, en ese primer cumpleaños, con un par de niños del colegio jugando y entregándote obsequios, y mis ojos ámbar perdidos en cada pequeña acción que hacias, me di cuenta que te amaba. De chicos como amigos, como compañeros de equipo, como dos personas que se acompañan para crecer juntos. Sin saber igual que aquello es amor, una calidez en el pecho que se enciende como la más fuerte llama al estar cerca tuyo. Y después, ahora, a tus 26, darme cuenta que te sigo amando, con otra intensidad, con otras intenciones, con otro tipo de relación, pero con la misma llama en el pecho.

Si tuviera que rebobinar el tiempo y volver a tu primer cumpleaños, no cambiaría nada. Seguiría quejándome de lo molesto que sos, de lo ridículo que es tu pelo, de lo insistente que sos con el voley, y de que me cuidas demasiado. Y aún así, amando en secreto cada parte de tu ser. Cada pequeñas acción, cada rincón de tu personalidad. Porque así como sos, sos lo mejor que me pasó. Así que gracias por permitirme estar con vos en ya 20 cumpleaños juntos. Hay cosas que nunca cambian. Tu pelo, tu mirada, tus manías, tus insistencias. Sobre todo, no cambia el amor que te tengo.

Feliz cumpleaños, Kuroo.

Kenma.


End file.
